


Pohbia.

by SeJov17110



Category: NCT (Band), NCT RPF
Genre: M/M, 囧俊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeJov17110/pseuds/SeJov17110





	Pohbia.

徐英浩敏锐地发现，庞大的队伍内最近有一个人正在躲着他走。  
当他利用排除法将小年糕排除出去的时候，他一时间有些摸不着头脑。  
他本来不在意的。  
但小年糕的态度却让他很火大。  
找郑在玹讲话，年糕在场，他来了，他走开；  
找金道英谈事，年糕在场，他来了，他走开；  
找董思成聊天，年糕在场，他来了，他走开；  
找黄仁俊问事，他走到距离还不到五米远的地方，小年糕嗖一下就跑没影儿了。  
最主要的是黄仁俊跟任何一个人都能谈笑风声，跟他就和见鬼似的恨不得马上消失在他眼前。  
他到底是哪得罪这个小孩了？  
一次偶然的机会，他没抓住从身边跑走的黄仁俊，但他却从小孩身上清晰地闻到了一丝恐惧的味道。  
黄仁俊怕他？  
他决定问问清楚，逮着机会他去了梦队宿舍一趟，恰好那天年糕团子有些发烧请了假窝在床上躺尸。  
黄仁俊见他来一惊，奈何无力动身是跑也跑不了，只能揪过被子把自己蒙上，试图假装睡着。  
徐英浩是又好气又好笑又心疼。

他轻轻掀开小团子的被，就对上了那一双满含恐惧的双眼，还夹杂着些许水波映出的柔光，正忽扇着看他。  
徐英浩心底最柔软的那一部分忽然就被戳了一下。  
本是来生气地问话的，语气也不自觉变得柔和了许多。  
「为什么躲着我？」  
黄仁俊身体一颤，似乎是被他突然开口给吓到了。  
他耐心等了一会儿，小年糕也并没有开口说话，只是看着他，并且还在想躲。  
他叹了口气，轻轻捏了捏黄仁俊软软的小脸，坐在床沿俯了俯身凑近，又轻柔地问了一遍。  
黄仁俊其实也说不算是多怕徐英浩，但从这个芝加哥人身上散发出来的过于强大的气场却逼得他不敢靠近，导致了最后演变成了恐惧。  
他纠结了半天，终于颤悠悠开口。  
「...我也、我也不知道...。」  
结果莫名其妙给自己说委屈了，金豆豆顺着眼眶就滑出去了。  
徐英浩心下一颤，这是给小孩吓哭了？

不知道事情为什么会发展成这样，反正现在黄仁俊是整只都窝进了徐英浩的怀里打起了哭嗝。  
徐英浩无奈地给小孩顺着背，突然觉得自己像在养一个满月的小娃娃。  
「不哭了，不哭了乖。」  
小孩身子就真的像年糕一样软绵绵的，徐英浩几次都无法放开手，索性搂着黄仁俊也乐得自在就不放了。  
黄仁俊意识到现在这个姿势似乎不妥，欲从他哥哥身上起来却被牢牢按在怀里。  
他疑惑地抬头看他哥哥，嘴唇却直接贴在了徐英浩的下颌角。  
黄仁俊慌忙想要低头，谁承想他哥也低头。  
然后两张柔软就顺势贴在了一起。

黄仁俊嘟着有些肿的唇，伸手去摸，有些发愣。  
徐英浩舔舔唇瓣，小孩香甜的味道还留在口中，好似毒品一样一次上头，于是他就又扣着小孩下颌吻了上去。  
黄仁俊伸手软软推他，却被他单手钳制住双手摁好扣着后脑吻得水声不断。  
然后年糕就变成了红枣的，又甜又羞。  
徐英浩不知道自己的手什么时候在黄仁俊身上游走的，当看着因为手指不小心抚过胸前乳珠而发出一声嘤咛，害羞地把脑瓜埋在他颈窝的小年糕时，成功地激起了徐英浩欺负他的欲望。  
他单手捞起小孩，被子顺势就滑落，黄仁俊慌张地想伸手去抓被子却没来得及，结果被子下方没有被布料包裹着，白嫩修长的一双腿就被徐英浩看了个光。  
黄仁俊羞得不行，咬着唇瓣试图缩起腿不给徐英浩看。  
结果徐英浩见招拆招，顺着腿内侧就摸了过去。  
到底是成年人，手法色情得很，摸得小年糕是根本无法反抗，只能软软地在他怀里喘息，揪着他衣角一声一声地喊哥哥。  
徐英浩被黄仁俊喊得心痒，借着拇指的粗糙在小孩腿根摩挲，就把小孩身下性器摸得抬起了头，不过倒是被灰色的内裤包裹着，只能清晰可见一个小型的帐篷。  
其实徐英浩到这个时候身下也早就挺立了起来，面对着这么一个宝贝弟弟面色潮红地喊哥哥，能把持住的都不叫人。

黄仁俊感受到小屁股有硬东西硌着，反应了一会儿才知道那是什么，本就红透的脸现在已然成了个烂熟，躁动不安地在徐英浩的怀里乱动起来。  
徐英浩嘶地一声，弟弟不乖了，收了表情敛眉瞪了小孩一眼，结果直接就给小年糕瞪得又是委屈得眼眶发红，瑟缩在他身上僵直着不敢动了。  
他分开小孩的双腿扯下碍事儿的内裤让人骑坐在身上，小白腿就这么环在了自己腰上，他并合两指牵了些小孩柱头分泌的津液拉丝涂抹在人后穴处，明显感觉到怀里的小孩一颤，那种害怕的气息又再次飘了出来。  
于是他安抚性吻上黄仁俊的脖颈轻轻吮吸，分散注意力的情况下在小孩后穴探入一个指节轻轻外拨，将小年糕是又弄得身子颤抖起来。

当徐英浩的柱头抵在黄仁俊穴口的时候，他特地问了小孩是什么意见。  
黄仁俊心想都到这步了才问怕不是流氓才做的事，他迟疑了片刻，点了点头。  
「哥哥...、那个...」  
「嗯？」  
徐英浩的动作一顿，看着低着头的小孩的发顶。  
「我...我怕痛...」  
徐英浩低笑了一声，咬上小孩软耳，手在腰间使坏几番将柱头挺入。  
「我轻点。」

害羞又害怕的年糕真的很好操弄。  
真他妈紧，操。  
这是徐英浩脑内萦绕的想法，他把小孩放在床上，托着嫩白的腿就那样将性器全部送进了小孩的身体里。  
黄仁俊揪着床单吸着鼻子红着眼掉眼泪看他软糯糯说哥哥骗人，明明很痛。  
徐英浩嗤笑一声，精准蹭了蹭黄仁俊深处某个地方，成功将小年糕蹭得软了下去，还附带了一声娇喘。  
好歹也是美国人，他用空掌拍着小年糕软软的小屁股叫他放松，身下却不等人放松缓缓地抽动起来。  
徐英浩现在是真的想欺负黄仁俊了。  
他今天穿的是正装，打了领带，他嘴角轻轻勾起单手将领带扯下，在小孩性器上恶趣味地系了个蝴蝶结。  
彼时的黄仁俊还不明白他哥哥的用意，只是因为被顶得狠了手指就在徐英浩后背扣紧抓挠，嗓音几乎变得喑哑，生理泪水止不住地往下落，滑进耳朵后听着满室旖旎是很不真切的。  
徐英浩帮黄仁俊抹掉眼泪，身下嘴上都不放过小孩，次次狠狠蹭过小孩的敏感点，嘴上飙着英韩文穿插的dirty talk，看着小孩被自己欺负得委屈至极乐不思蜀。  
黄仁俊几次想抬手捂住他哥哥的嘴巴，却因为狠厉的顶撞只能扣着他哥哥后背而无法移开双手，只能被dt攻击得体无完肤，身体泛上一层粉色，委屈却又不知道怎么发泄。

直到几近高潮的时候黄仁俊才懂得了身下领带的含义，他忽然觉得在他哥这里他只有委屈的份儿，于是更委屈，生理泪水和委屈的眼泪一同往下流。  
脑瓜几次快要撞到床头了，就被徐英浩扯回去狠狠地再次顶撞，小年糕就被顶得软成了一摊，说不出话也哭不出声音，甚至连娇喘都是断节出现的。  
天知道他哥现在满脑子都是黄仁俊真好操了。  
他的双腿也勾不住徐英浩精壮腰身，就势滑落，却仍旧高潮不了。  
黄仁俊只能哑着嗓子断断续续求他哥哥让他高潮。  
徐英浩却并不着急释放他的样子，仍旧托着他一条腿顶弄着，不过速度却突然慢了下来。  
黄仁俊就觉得本已经冲到出口的小浪潮又再次涌了回去，拥有的只是无尽的空虚，排山倒海来的又是委屈，没忍住直接就哭了出来控诉着他哥哥的变态行为。  
徐英浩纵然再想欺负他，也觉得过意不去了，于是他单手放在领带一角作势拉开，嘴上却是另一幅说辞。  
「仁俊乖，叫一声爸爸。」  
黄仁俊闻言大脑当机，皱起好看的眉头不可置信地盯着他哥，却在忧郁的间隙里感知到了他哥哥要从他身体里出去的信息。  
一个着急，还是喊了出来。  
「爸爸...！爸爸别走...呜...仁俊、仁俊不要爸爸出去...」  
徐英浩被这两声给刺激着，又是嘶地一声发狠似的顶撞起小孩的身体。  
将蝴蝶结解开的瞬间小孩就交代了出来，白浊在空中划过一道漂亮的弧线落在小腹上，徐英浩看得身下猛地一紧，但还算有良知地拔出来也泄在小孩的腹部。  
年糕成了真的年糕，借着最后的力气抓过被子把自己给蒙上了。

从那之后小孩就不再躲着他了，甚至还会有意无意地撩拨他一下。  
徐英浩摸了摸下巴盯着不远处和郑在玹交谈的黄仁俊，小孩浑身上下都透露着吸引他的气息，让他无时不刻都想将小年糕抱在怀里上下其手。  
没错，他承认自己是个斯文败类。  
起身走向小年糕的时候，他脸上的笑容是势在必得的。

呐，今晚的主餐，他可要好好的享用了。


End file.
